Twisted
by LilyxLithium
Summary: Chapter 2 posted! Don't you just hate it when life decides to go all twisty? JJ & HX. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tekken or its characters. So please don't sue. 'Cause I'm very poor.

**Author's Note: **If you read this, please leave a review. I love to read what people think of my stories. But if you flame, please know that it will automaticlly be deleted. Thank you :)

**

* * *

**

**Twisted**

"For God sakes, Xiaoyu spin the damn thing already!" Hwaorang yelled.

He, Julia and Jin were hunched over the Twister matt arms and legs going in every direction. Hwaorang was pissed; his back was hurting from the strain of staying in one position for too long, and he had a feeling that if he didn't move soon he was gonna toss his cookies everywhere. _All thanks to the three beers I just had to have,_ Hwaorang inwardly chastised himself.

Hwaorang glanced up and grimaced, Jin's ass was right in his face. _Argh! How the Hell did I wind up in this position?_ He thought for a minute, _Oh yeah now I remember, it was all because of me and my pathetic need to prove how macho I am._

* * *

"_Come on Xiaoyu! Two out of three, please!" Hwaorang whined_

_Xiaoyu, Julia, Jin, and Hwaorang were all sitting in a booth at Chili's. Julia and Xiaoyu were sitting on one side while the guys sat on the other. Jin was facing Julia and Hwaorang was seated in front Xiaoyu. _

"_No." Xiaoyu stated._

"_Why not?" Hwaorang asked._

"_Because, I've beaten you twice already and if you want to preserve any shred of dignity you left you'll quit challenging me to a game you're obviously not good at." Xiaoyu smirked. Hwaorang only glared at her in response. Xiaoyu shifted in her seat and turned to Julia._

"_So, Jules how's your research commin along?"_

"_Oh, um I haven't made any real progress yet, but I have a feeling I'm getting somewhere." The girls began to chat about clothes, makeup and other insignificant things. _

_Hwaorang rolled his eyes, and turned his gaze over to Jin. Jin had his eyes locked onto Julia, watching her every move, his mouth was slightly open. Hwaorang grinned and leaned over to Jin so that he was whispering in his ear. _

"_Fashion tip Kazama: Mouth looks better closed." As if his words were magical, Jin snapped out of his trance. _

"_Shut up." He growled _

"_Did I hit a nerve?" Hwaorang asked innocently._

_Jin glared at him and said under his breath, "Listen very carefully; I know we both decided to set our differences aside for the time being. But if you continue to be an annoying dumbass, then I'm gonna have to reconsider our little pact."_

_Hwaorang only smiled he knew exactly how to push Jin Kazama's buttons. He turned back to the girls._

"_So, Xiaoyu--Hwaorang began—"What do you say to another round of arm wrestle?" _

_Xiaoyu sighed and turned back to him, "If I play again, will you leave me alone?"_

"_Certainly."_

"_Ok, but since this is the last time we'll be playing this game lets make it a little more exciting."_

"_What do you have in mind?"_

_Xiaoyu was silent for a while, then she said, "I've got an idea, if I win you have to play Twister when we get back to the hotel room…"_

_Hwaorang started to laugh, "That's your idea of making the game more interesting?"_

"_No, you didn't let me finish, if I win you have to play Twister, but so does Jin and Julia. So when you lose you'll be taking them down with you." Xiaoyu smiled at all of them_

"_What!" Julia and Jin exclaimed in unison._

_Hwaorang mimicked Xiaoyu's smile, "Don't worry guys I got this one in the bag." Jin snorted at his comment._

"_But if I win—Hwaorang began--"you have to massage my poor aching feet."_

_And for a little added emphasis Hwaorang swung his leg out from under the table and placed his boot on top of it. Xiaoyu stared at the mud covered shoe in horror._

_Hwaorang smirked, "You ready?"_

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you think? Should I continue? 


	2. Flareing tempers and another round

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own Tekken, or its charactes. Please don't sue. 'Cause I'm really poor and low on cash.

**A/N: **I want to thank all of you who reviewed the first chapter. I'm so glad you liked it :) Here's the second chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Had he won, Hwaorang would not be in the position he was in now. _Holy shit this sucks._ Hwaorang glanced up from the mat to look at Xiaoyu.

"Will you hurry!" Hwaorang yelled, the palms of his hands were becoming sweaty and they were slowly loosing their grip on the laminated mat.

"Yes!" Xiaoyu snapped as she picked up the spinner and gave it a twirl.

"Right hand on green!" she called out.

As one; Julia, Jin, and Hwaorang twisted at odd angles, placing their right hands on the round green dots.

"Finally," Hwaorang muttered under his breath.

Xiaoyu glared at him, "I heard that."

"Good!" Hwaorang snapped, "Its about time you spun the damn thing, my back was starting to cramp."

"Aw! Poor baby," Xiao retorted.

Hwoarang shot Xiao the evil eye, "Watch it Missy."

Xiao narrowed her eyes at him from her position on the couch, "Baaabyyy," she said, stretching the word out in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, you're gonna get it, once I get up..." Hwaorang began, but he was cutoff by Jin.

"Will you two quit with the arguing! I've had enough of it and I'm sure Julia has too. Xiao, will you please spin again?"

Hwaorang turned his head so he was facing Jin, "Stay out of it Spikey. I've had enough of you and your…" but he was cutoff when his right leg slipped out from under him.

"OH SHIT!" Hwaorang yelled as he fell back. He landed on Julia causing her to teeter slightly and then loose her balance and slam right into Jin. Arms and legs going every which way; seeing the display from across the room, Xiaoyu erupted in a fit of girlish giggles. She leaned forward, holding her stomach.

Hwaorang extracted himself from the pile of limbs and shot up from the carpet. He walked over to Xiao and snatched the spinner out of her loose grip. He tossed it across the room, where it landed in front of the mini fridge.

"No more of this lame ass game. And stop laughing Xiaoyu! Its not that funny!"

"Y-Yes it is!" Xiaoyu exclaimed inbetween giggles. Hwoarang rolled his eyes and stalked to the door where his leather jacket was hanging on the coat rack.

"I'm outta here. I'm heading down to the sports bar for a drink if anyone cares." Hwaorang told the group before opening the door and walking out leaving the door wide open.

"Aw Hwaorang! Don't be such a baby! I was only teasing you!" Xiao called after him. She picked up her sweater off the back of the couch and followed after him, "Hey! Wait up!" she ran out the door and down the hallway to the elevator.

Jin and Julia were left sitting on the floor side by side.

"Well that was interesting." Jin said out loud.

Julia nodded, "Yeah."

"So what do you want to do now that they're gone?" Jin asked, turning to look at her.

Julia smiled mischievously, "How 'bout another round?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Jin chuckled lightly.

Julia stood up and went to retrieve the spinner, "I kid you not. And besides, I bet I can kick your ass Kazama." She smiled sweetly at him.

Jin stood up and straightened the rumpled mat,

"You're on Chang." He smirked at her.

They placed themselves on opposite sides of the mat, facing each other. Julia set the cardboard spinner on the coffee table to her right. She gave it a twirl.

"Left foot on blue."

* * *

**A/N: **So, what'd you think? Was it good, bad, extremely bad? Please review. Thanks! 


End file.
